Napoleon's Sword
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: Raphael has been through a lot both as himself as as the notorious thief, Phantom R, but he has one secret he want's to hid from himself. When Students from the DWMA appear in Paris, after some Keishin that talks, He may just have to reaveal his secert to those who already know and risk the consiquinces of Napoleon's wraith. May become T later on. RaphaelXMaka and SoulXCharlie
1. The Montster

(I do not own Rhythm Thief or Souleater, mates)

I'm not sure how to explain what had happened. It was a lot of fun though, Charlie wouldn't agree with me, she looked scared out of her wits, Her Brown hair was short, and she had blue eyes. You would never suspect she was a girl in the brown detective outfit she had on.

"What do we do!" Charlie yelled.

"Keep on running!" I yelped. A monster had been chasing us for a while now. It had sharp claws and sharper teeth that could skewer a person in with a flick as well as dark red skin like dried blood under a translucent red glass.

"What is it!" Charlie yelped.

"Because I'll know!" I said. I put my hand on my blue and red fedora to keep it from falling off. We whammed into a dead end.

"Great now what," Charlie said.

"We could fight, but no point in that with this guy," I said. "If only…"

"If only what?" Charlie asked, " Do you have an idea?"

"No it's nothing there's no point to it," I quickly said. A girl with long blonde hair and green eyes came crashing down. She had on a yellow vest and a long sleeved white shirt, a Plaid, red and black mini skirt, a black trench coat and white gloves. She was holding a black and red scythe with a silver blade, with what appeared to be an eye on it.

"GO!" The girl yelled, "RUN!" Charlie and I complied and ran. We ended up at my apartment.

"I'd like to be at home," Charlie said.

"Well," I said, I put my hands in my pants pocket. "There could more of those monsters."

"Then where do I go? Can't exactly let your enemy into your home can you, mate."

"Well if that's the only place to go then there are issues aren't there," I sighed.

"If you can get me home safely, I won't go after you for a least 2 and half weeks," Charlie was being serious.

"OOOO," I started," A detective relying on a thief," I added the second part quietly.

"Just shut up," Charlie said, "Lets go." We headed to the Café, but we had a bit of an excursion on the Pont Alexandre III. Another one of those monsters were there. I think it was even the same on.

_I can't show her,_ I thought, _but I may have to save, though she is my enemy. _I didn't know what to do, I was afraid of my self.

"Give me my masters sword!" The monster yelled. It pointed at with one of its axe claws.

"This guy stole a sword?" Charlie asked, "Was there even a sword in any place you've token things from?"

"GIVE ME MY MASTERS SWORD!" It yelled.

"Then what is it talking about?" Charlie actually seamed a little scared.

"Me," I muttered.

"Did you say something?" Charlie asked. The monster began to look bored and angry at the same time.

"GIVE ME HIS SWORD ALREADY!" It yelled. I was getting kind of tired of it.

_Ok that's it I'm doing it, for Charlotte,_ I thought.

"Get ready to catch something," I said. She gave me confused look but did it any way, it looked as if she was getting ready to catch a sword. I put my hand on my hat so it wouldn't fall off. I did I back-flip.

Charlie's POV (this will appear when Raphael tells her to catch "something" then does a back flip, by the way.)

"I thought something was odd when Phantom R disappeared and I caught a sword instead. The sword had a bright red handle and with a blue oval between it and the sharp silver blade. The handle also had a mark on it, a gold engraving of sorts. The mark looked like the Louvre's pyramid upside down, with a diamond shape above what would normally be on the ground. Below and to the sides of the pyramid was, a rounded banner of feathers. I stared at the sword, wondering where Phantom R had went, but I really didn't have time to think about that, with the monster getting ready to attack.

"GIVE ME THAT SWORD!" It yelled.

"NON!" I yelled back. _Crap I don't know how to fight with a sword, _I thought as the monster geared up to shred me into bits like I was paper.

"Trust your partner," A girl said from behind me. It was the girl who had saved Phantom R and I. She had the scythe in her hand and she was standing on a post. She smiled. I nodded and looked at the monster. It threw its claws at me, but without thinking I blocked it, I don't even think it was me who had done it, I didn't have a clue what I was doing, but I went with the flow. I ended up slashing the monster and flipping away like a professional sword dueler. I couldn't believe it myself, I wasn't even doing anything, but I'll the same, being on the monsters head freaked me out, but it was calming in a way, having the sword made me feel that Phantom R didn't leave. I hopped back off his head and landed on my feet. I threw the sword up on my own accord.

Raphael/ Phantom R POV (after all battles it goes back to normal POV)

I landed on my feet, putting my hands in my pockets as I landed. Charlie had her back to me. The girl, who saved Charlie and I, stared right at me. She threw her Scythe into the air and jumped down. A boy landed next to her a few seconds later. The boy had Spiky white hair and red eyes He wore a yellow and Black sweatband that had "SoulEater" on it written in white letters. He had on a zipped up yellow and black jacket, a pair of jeans, and white sneakers.

"Merci," Charlie said to the girl," For everything."

"You should say thank you to your partner, not us," The boy smiled. Charlie turned around she looked surprised; she then looked back at the two in front of her. I walked up to Charlie and stood next her.

"You two are Maka Albarn and SoulEater, aren't you?" I asked. I had just scared a Scythe Meister and her weapon, so I smirked.


	2. The Truth

(I do not own Rhythm Thief or SoulEater)

"HOW THE HECK DOES HE KNOW OUR NAMES!" The boy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Geez Soul," The girl said, "Maybe it's because of that sweatband you always wear."

"I'm so confused," Charlie, said, "Was that a lucky guess?"

"For the girl yes, but the boy, I read his sweatband." I explained.

"GEEZ MAKA!" Soul yelped, "YOU SURE ARE CALM!"

"We need to be polite Soul," Maka said. Soul just crossed his arms and looked away. I had my hands in my pockets.

"I'm sorry about Soul's attitude," She smiled.

"No issue here," I smirked.

"Come one Soul," Maka said, "We have to go report this to Lord Death."

"Fine," Soul said as the two walked away.

"What an odd pair," Charlie said. I wasn't smiling for once.

"Is something the matter, Phantom?" She asked.

"Oui," I said, " but it's nothing to worry about."

"Well then can you explain what just happened?" Charlie asked, "Like where you went when the sword appeared?"

"If I told you, Charlie, you would just think I'm even more insane then you already think I am."

"With what just happened, not much would surprise me."

"Well, then how about we go check up on our new friends?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"You mean eavesdrop?" Charlie asked, "fine." We found Maka and Soul at an abandoned street. Right in front of a window, Maka wrote something on it.

"Oh, Maka, Soul, how nice it is to see you two again, how's the mission going?" A funny sounded man said. I didn't see him though.

"Not so well with the initial mission, the Keishin escaped sir," Maka said.

"Well that's to bad," The man said again, "Any good news?"

"We believe we've found a weapon, meister pair sir," Maka said, "but the weapon, I believe to be Napoleon's sword."

"Napoleon's sword?" the man asked, "That sword is said to be stronger than Excalibur. It's even said that the sword did all of Napoleons sword dueling for him."

"We learned about the sword in one of our classes," Maka said, " I remember Professor Stein said something about that the Sword got tired of the constant battling, that's why The Battle of Waterloo was lost and Napoleon was killed. Though I thought that the sword wasn't a weapon like Soul or Tsubaki?"

"Yes I believe that is correct, so if the sword can also be a human, than it will be trouble indeed," The man said, "You must get that pair over to the DWMA before anything happens to them, they'll be the target of most Keishin's."

"Of course sir," Maka said. She started to walk over to where Charlie and I were hiding. I walked out into the open where they could see me.

"What are you doing Phantom?" Charlie whispered, "Get back here before they see you."

"Hey, it's you," Maka said.

"I won't let you take me back to that place," I said, I put my hands in my pockets.

"Where you eavesdropping?" Maka asked.

"Yes I was," I said, " and I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME BACK TO THAT PLACE I WILL NOT BE CAPTIVE AGAIN!" I jumped onto a building, and raced off, Charlie followed me on the ground. I jumped own at my apartment building and walked into my apartment. I changed into my casual clothes, and put my glasses on when Fondue came running in barking.

"Bonjour Fondue," I smiled as he wagged his tail happily. There was a knock at my door. I opened it crack; on the other side was Charlie. She was with another boy. He had Black hair with three white stripes on the left side of his hair. His clothes were black with white strips on it. He even had two rings on, one on each hand.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To ask you a question," Charlie crossed her arms.

"I'm here because I was dragged," the boy said, " She didn't even do it with both hands."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" Charlie yelled.

"NO I WILL NOT SHUT UP BECAUSE IT WAS ASYMERTERICAL!" the boy yelled back.

"Do you two want to come in or not?" I asked.

"Yes we do," Charlie gave the boy the evil eye. I opened the door the rest of the way Charlie walked in, carrying the boy by the ear. It toke me a moment but I recognized him.

"Kid," I muttered. The boy stared at me for moment then looked as if he remembered something.

"I always wondered where you went,' He smirked," how you escaped."

"Why are you here?" I muttered. Charlie and Fondue looked confused.

"Well I was being dragged by your friend," Kid gave Charlie the evil eye, " But I believe everything will be ok now."

"I'm not going back, just like I told Maka and her partner, I won't go back.'

"Do you really think," I cut kid off.

"I can beat you?" I finished his statement, "You learn a lot after being on your own for 4 years."

"4 years?" Kid asked, " I thought you would've been alone a lot longer than that, you did betray your Meister."

"He was a traitor, He was unfit for such a position he was in," I murmured, "I had no choice!"

"WHY" Kid yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU HAVE A CHOICE!"

"Back then it was kill or be killed to him," I explained, "Nothing I could say could have change that." I was about ready to slam Kid into next week.

"That is a lie," Kid smirked.

"NON!" I yelled, "ALL HE WANTED WAS GLORY AND REPUTATION! NO MATTER WHOM HE STOMPED ON!"

"You've been thinking about this argument for a long while haven't you," Kid said.

"And your still as much as a dick as when I first met you," I said, I actually had a straight face.

"WHY I OUTTA!" Kid yelped.

"Don't bother," I said as I slightly pulled a book out of the shelf, the way to the cellar was revealed, but the one to all the artworks was still blocked, I had somewhere I wanted to go. I followed the second staircase to a large empty dark room. I snapped to the Rhythm and the lights came on, there was one chair, a wooden chair with blue felt on it. I sat in it. Only Kid had followed me down into the room.

"Such a big room to be empty," I said.

"I never bothered to do anything with it," I said, " I found no reason to."

"Looks kind of like the cell you were in, except with a comfy chair." Kid said. " AND ITS SYMETERICAL!"!

"Do you want to be slapped?" I asked.

"SO what name are you going by now?" He smirked.

"Raphael though I have another Alias," I smirked.

"Planning on changing that again?" Kid smirked.

"Non," I said. "But I never really did."

"Well you are the most dangerous weapon there is," Kid said.

"You really do want to get slapped."

" Well then can propose something, Raphael?" Kid asked.

"What is that?" I asked as I stood up.

"Since you wont come quietly, I propose if I beat you in a duel, you and your partner will come to the DWMA with me tomorrow."

"And if I win?" I asked.

"I'll leave you alone," he said. I smirked and changed into my Phantom R outfit.

"I'll agree to it," I smirked, "On one condition, you leave Charlie out of it."

"Ok then lets start," Kid said, " No weapons."

"Fine by me," I smirked. I curled my fingers, but kept an open palm, Kid on the other hand was in punching mode. Hw sent the first strike, but I swiftly dodged and whammed him in the stomach with an open palm. He grabbed his stomach in pain, I sent him flying into the stairs. He recovered fast and attempted to kick me, I dodged each kick, and on the 5th one, I back-flipped and landed a kick of my own to his face. Kid fell to the ground with one foot still solidly placed, flat upon the floor. He stood up with a twirl on his head. I sat back down in my chair.

"Where are Liz and Patty?" I asked.

"WE'RE HERE!" A girl yelled from upstairs she ran down the stairs with another girl. The first girl was tall, had, long brown hair and blue eyes. The second girl has a bit shorter, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. They both had on a red shirt and white tie with a matching white fedoras. The first girl wore jeans, the second had on jean shorts, and they both wore brown boots.

"Now I suggest you leave," I said, "Au revoir." He left mumbling about the failure of symmetry my room upstairs was.


	3. A Way Out

(I don't own Rhythm Thief or Souleater, mates)

I sat in that room for quite awhile, just thinking to myself, wondering what I was to do, now that they found me. I don't think I moved for hours on end. I couldn't leave Paris, not yet, I hadn't found Napoleon yet, or my father. My only clue was here in Paris, so I pondered and pondered, till finally. Charlie decided to walk downstairs with some tea.

"You're an odd one, Raphael," she exclaimed as she handed me one of the cups. I sipped it.

"I would like to know what is going on," Charlie said after taking a sip out of her tea, "After what happened at the abandoned district, and on the bridge."

"I take you have a reason for coming down here?" I asked.

"Yes actually, I do, I think I know who you are, Raphael."

"Then who?"

"Your Phantom R."

"I could deny you but I'm not in the mood."

"So I'm correct? I could arrest you here and now."

"And ruin my chance for redemption and my chances to find my father?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have more than one reason for doing what I do," I stood up, "One is to find my father, another is to put the real painting back where they belong and take back my fathers forgeries."

"That explains why Phantom R put back the art he stole."

"I have many others but I don't want to go into detail."

"I can still Arrest you right now though, mate."

"You really have a one track mind don't you?"

"Oui," She stood there for a second, "HEY!" I smirked.

"Besides can't exactly throw me in jail," I hade my serious face back on.

"What do you mean?"

"It would kind of be like a gun's man throwing his guns away."

"Mystery lingo," Charlie didn't look happy, "In normal talk."

"I mean a Meister doesn't throw her partner in jail."

"Still not normal talk," She had a blank expression on her face. I just face palmed.

"I think he means to say that you don't abandon your partner," Maka was alone on the stairs.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"well Soul wanted to smack some sense into ya," Maka said, 'But I thought explaining the situation would be better."

"Then go for it," I said,

"Well first of all Kid just as a one track mind, the real reason you're both wanted at the DWMA is to protect you two."

"I'm so confused," Charlie said.

"I'm still not going," I said.

"Another person with a one track mind," Maka mumbled, "I'm trying to say, the DWMA could not only give you both protection, but help you take a little more control of a situation."

"Basically you want us to enroll as students."

"Yes."

"With Kid there," I sighed, "There's bound to be trouble, besides I have stuff I need to do here still."

"Like what?" Maka asked.

"Like returning things to their rightful places," I said. I got up and passed her as I opened the way to the other room in the cellar. I turned on the lights with the rhythm of my fingers. Charlie and Maka were in wow of the room. There wasn't nearly as many pieces of art as when I showed Marie the room, 2 years ago. Only about half the painting where left.

"This is my reason for staying, one of many," I explained, " I don't expect you to understand, but it's what I must do to before I leave Paris."

"They all look so real!" Charlie said.

"They are," I explained, "All I can do is get my father's forgeries back."

"You know what I want to know," Maka said, "the truth about the Battle of Waterloo."

"Of course you do," I said, "And I'd love to tell you the story, but not right now."

"Why not?" Maka asked. I turned around.

"Not the time." I walked up the stairs, and Maka helped Charlie get home safely, I went to bed.

The next day I decided to take Fondue out of Paris for a little, not to far out, just enough it would be a quick walk back into the city. I wasn't only doing it for Fondue, but for me to think of a way out of my situation. Though as Fondue ran around, I just got more and more clueless. We finally headed home after a couple of hours. I fed Fondue once we got into the apartment. I finished my meal before him. I wasn't all that hungry. As soon as I put my plate and glass in the sink there was a knock at the door. I sighed and walked over to it. I looked through the peephole. On the other side, Maka was alone.

"What do you want?" I sighed. I opened the door a crack.

"I want to know the story," She answered.

"I'm not talking to you," I said, "Or anybody from the DWMA."

"You are being serious," Maka, sighed, "I don't want to make you go to the DWMA, I just want to know the truth."

"I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone," I said, "and where's your partner. I thought you weren't supposed to abandoned your partner."

"Your sure one to talk!" She yelped. I stopped her from finishing her thought.

"He did unimaginable things, Maka, I couldn't take it, I did what was right."

"You still abandoned him."

"The truth would never come out, about me or my so called partner," I said, "And I intend to keep it that way, I suggest you forget about me and about what you think." I closed the door. I heard her stomp off. Fondue had fallen asleep. I decided to do the same.


	4. Meeting the Horrible Old Partner

It was the next day. I never expected what would happen. That night, I got ready for my trip to the Paris Opera. I had a friend I promised I would go to all her performances. I never expected who would stop me at the bridge. Napoleon Bonaparte, the real one was there. He was short. He had black hair and grey eyes. He wore a white general outfit, and the white hat. The Chevalier Diabolique where there with him. He smiled when he saw me.

"I knew I would find you!" he said, his voice was dark and evil.

"Who," I started, "me?"

"Yes," Napoleon said, "I have come to take you back!"

"Not a chance," I put my hands in my pockets, "no matter who you are."

"You are my property," Napoleon looked serious.

"Your property?" I asked, "What a joke."

"I own you Rapier!" He screamed.

"You don't even know my name!" I yelped. I couldn't get past the Chevaliers.

"You have always been Rapier!" He screeched.

"Your hopeless," I sighed, "I'm not going back with you."

"Apprehend him!" He screeched as he pointed to me. The Chevaliers walked toward me and got ready to attack. That's what they did. I didn't have time to think at all. They didn't give me time to do anything. I was just screwed. So without thinking I switched my left arm to the sword and defeated them like that. I switched my arm back once I defeated them all.

"You just proved you are Rapier!" He yelped.

"I never denied it," I said, "you just don't know my name." I walked to the Paris Opera. Once the performance was over, I went home and to bed.


	5. A New Challenge Arises

I was thinking about the offer made to me twp nights ago. It was the first time since then. I wasn't sure If I should do it or not. I was worried about Charlie. I sat in the blue chair for what felt like hours. At around nine o'clock that morning, there was a knock at my door. I heard it because Fondue started to bark that mad for what appeared to be no reason then. I went upstairs and open the door a crack. On the other side; stood Kid, Liz and Patty. Patty was looking around like she was a little kid. I closed the door. Kid knocked once again. So I opened the door a crack again. Patty had her eye on the crack at the time. She scared me. I backed up , causing the door to swing open. The odd group walked in. Kid had his hands in his pockets, and Liz closed the door.

"What do you want?" I asked. I was a little confused and annoyed.

"We heard you had a bit of an excursion yesterday," Kid said. He looked dead serious.

"So?" I asked.

"It was who it was with," Kid said, "Why would you do what you did?"

"You people just don't give up do you?" I asked. I put my hands in my pockets.

"I'm just wondering why he antagonize you, let alone attack you," He still looked pretty serious, "or why he's alive."

"And I'm supposed to know," I paused, "Why?"

"Because you're his partner," Kid said. I laughed at this statement.

"Some much has been hidden from all of you," I said, "Even your own father is hiding the truth."

"What do you mean?" Patty asked. She put her hands behind her back and leaned forward slightly. I saw Charlie open the door and walk in as she finished her question. She had on her pink dress and brown boots.

'What are you doing here?" I asked her. Charlie looked angry.

"You never gave me any say in the decision. About the DWMA," Kid finally looked at her when she finished her statement.

"YOU'RE A GIRL!" He yelped, obviously shocked.

"Oui, mate," Charlie said, "have an issue with that?"

"Since when did Napoleon's Sword able to match wavelengths with a girl," Kid muttered to himself. I slapped him so hard. Liz got worried and Patty was laughing her head off.

"SHE HIT HIM, SHE HIT HIM!" Patty yelped between laughs. It was like she was cheering me on. .

"That's it," Kid said as he stood up. There was a red mark on the right side of his face where I had slapped him. He grabbed both Charlie and I by our wrists.

"Oh now you've done it," Liz said. She put her left hand on her hip.

"Liz, Patty," He said, "we're going." He never noticed Charlie and I slip his grip. He summoned his skateboard. Then Liz and Patty changed into weapon form.

"Pistols?!" Charlie was truly surprised. I got her to the roof. Kid had followed me. I couldn't escape without being seen by a constable. I was in my casual clothes, so that didn't help.

"Charlie," I said, then I thought, _what_ _am I doing_.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Get ready," I said. She nodded and went behind me. I back flipped.

**POV Change.**

I caught the sword. While I still wasn't sure where Raphael went, I knew that Kid was rearing to attack.

"What do I do?" I asked myself, I was quiet enough so I wasn't heard by the black haired teen with duel pistols.

"Trust me will you?" I heard Raphael's voice. I looked at the sword. Kid was smirking. I saw Raphael appear briefly on the blade. He smirked then disappeared. I looked at Kid with determination.

"A duel huh?" He asked, "I'll make a wager on this one."

"And what is that?" I asked. I was shaking, I could see the blade move swiftly back and forth like a kite in the wind.

"Calm down," I heard Raphael's voice say once again.

"If I win you both came with me," Kid explained.

"And what If I win?" I asked. I was still shaking.

"He'll leave you alone till you're ready to talk," It was Maka's voice. I turned my head to see she was behind me holding the scythe. I looked at Kid again.

"We all will," she said.

"What do I do?" I asked myself quietly again.

"Agree," Raphael's voice appeared again. "or don't it's your choice."

"What do you mean?" I felt weird staring at a sword talking to it.

"You're the meister," I could almost see Raphael shrugging, "I'm kind of like back up." I looked at Kid.

"Fine," I said, "I agree."

"Ok then," Kid smirked, "Let us begin." He had his pinkies on the triggers. The actual guns were upside down.

"He's harder than you think," It was Raphael's voice again, "You'll have to focus."

"Focus?" I asked.

"Don't get distracted." Raphael's voice appeared one again. Kid toke the first shot. I flipped out of the way. My left arm was scraped though. I couldn't move it. I was holding the sword with one hand now.

"I said focus, Charlie," Raphael's voice yelped, "don't do something you can't do on your own."

"I don't want to hurt you,' I said quietly. I had finally figured out the sword was Raphael.

'I'll be fine."

"This will be quick," Kid smirked.

"I don't think so!" I yelped. Kid shot again. This time I blocked it with Raphael. (wow awkward statement, I'd never thought I use that. CHARLIE, JUST TELL THE STORY! Fine Raphael. . let's continue.) Every time He shot I blocked it. I couldn't get close, he was to fast. We were still going at each other when the sun went down. The scythe, Maka had disappeared, and Soul was asleep. I was worn down. It was getting harder and harder to hold Raphael up with one hand. In the end. I was beaten. I dropped Raphael and fainted.

**POV CHANGE**

I quickly changed back and tried to run to Charlie's side. I was stopped by Liz and Patty holding me back.

"LET ME GO!" I yelped. I was struggling. Then I got hit on the back of the head. The next thing I remember was waking up in my suit and fedora with my glasses gone in the infirmary of the DWMA. Charlie laid next to me on the other bed.


	6. the First Few Moments at the DWMA

I sat up and put my back against the wall. The nurse walked into the room. She had a dark skin tone, (( I'm not trying to sound racist so if this does seam to be that way SORRY!)), Brown hair that was in dreadlocks and blue eyes. She wore a white nurses outfit, and she was covered in bandages. She walked over to me with a platter that had some food on it. She put the platter on the table next to me.

"Your awake," She said. She checked my temperature. When she read the thermometer, she nodded and discarded the cover.

"Where are we?" I asked. I put my hand on the bump on my head.

"The DWMA," She answered. I was shocked, annoyed, angry, and worried all at the same time.

"Who are you?" I asked, putting my hand down.

"I'm Mira Nygus," She answered, "You are Rapier, correct?" I just got angrier at that statement.

"Non," I said. I crossed my hands.

"Then what is your name?" Miss. Nygus asked.

"It's Raphael," I said.

"That name is a lot better than Rapier," she said, "I can see why you prefer it."

"Rapier was never my name," I said.

"Well enough with that," Miss. Nygus started, "You mind telling me why Kid brought you here so beat up from Paris?" I didn't answer, I just didn't want to.

"Well if you don't want to answer, can I ask why you're both so beat up?" She asked. I still didn't say a word. I heard her sigh.

"Not much of a talker are you?" She said, "Or is it because you're in an unfamiliar place?"

"It's because I didn't want to come here in the first place," I said. I started to say the reason when Kid walked in and cut me off.

"Good you're up," He said his hands were in his pockets.

"What do you want?" I asked. Miss. Nygus walked over to Charlie and checked her temperature. Kid walked closer to me. He didn't look that happy.

"My father said I'm stuck with you till she wakes up," He said, pointing at Charlie.

"So you waited for me to wake up?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I don't like it anymore than you do," Kid said, "My father wants you as students, so he's punishing me for believe you to be a danger, err…"

"Raphael," I explained. I wasn't in the mood for alias confusion right now," I started, "I thought for sure you would remember that I told you before." He looked distracted by the way my hair covered my left eye when I had my fedora on.

"Have issues with my style stripe boy?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" He started. Miss. Nygus grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"He just woke up, Kid," She started, "and it's obvious you two don't like each other, I suggest you take Raphael to class with you and shut up, got that?" Kid looked freaked as he stood up. A guy went rolling by the open the door on a black swivel chair, all I saw was a screw, white hair, glasses, a stitched up lab coat, jeans and black shoes.

"Wasn't that, Professor Stein?" Miss. Nygus asked. Another boy walked in, he had a girl with him. He had Blue hair that was spiked to look like a star. His eyes were grey. He wore a sleeves-less, navy blue shirt, loose white pants with blue trim, white shoes. There was a birthmark on his right shoulder in the shape of a star. He girl had long black hair that was in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wore a tan colored long dress with a star on the top part and white flats.

"BLACKSTAR!" The girl started, "YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE IN HERE!" The boy's laugh was loud and obnoxious. Charlie woke up then sat up while rubbing her eye. She had on her brown detective outfit, and for the first time I noticed her hat was next to her. Her right arm was bandaged up instead of her left, witch just had a band-aid where she was scraped.

"You woke her up," Kid seamed happy, he left the room while skipping. Everybody who was in the room looked at him like he was insane, witch was probably true, (RAPHAEL! THAT WAS RUDE! You were thinking it to, Charlie.)

"I heard someone who was apparently stronger than, moi, had transferred here, and I'm here to prove it isn't true," The boy said like he was full of himself, witch was also probably true, (I can't really argue with that. FINALLY, CHARLIE, YOU CAN'T COMPLAIN!)

"BLACKSTAR!" The girl yelped, "DO THEY REALLY LOOK LIKE THERE FIT TO DO THIS!"

"Yes, Tsubaki," Blackstar said, "as fit as you or me."

"And you would be wrong there," Miss. Nygus said. She shoed him out of the room.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl said, she bowed slightly then stood back up straight. She then ran after Blackstar. Miss. Nygus then nodded and left herself. I put my feet over the edge of the bed and put my brown dress shoes on. I was then standing up. I walked up Charlie.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded.

"My arm just hurts like mad," She said lifting her left arm. The bandages started at her shoulder and ended at her wrist. She was able to move her fingers. She got out of the bed and put her shoes on the same way I had. She then proceeded to put her hat on.

"Oh you're both awake," I heard Maka say.

"Shouldn't you still be in Paris?" I asked. He shacked her head no.

"It got assigned to someone else when Soul and I failed."

"Where is Soul?" I asked. Put my hands in my pockets.

"He's trying to stop someone from coming into the academy with Sid's help," She explained.

"Who?" Charlie asked. Maka beckoned us to come with her. She toke us to the front of the building. Soul and a man were holding back Inspector Vergier. He had brown hair that was all messed up and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, a poorly put on red tie, brown dress pants and brown dress shoes. The other man had blue skin, creepy white eyes and brown hair that was kind of long for a guy. . He wore a white muscle shirt and camo pants. There was a hole in his forehead and he had on a red headband.

"LET ME, CHARLOTTE!" Inspector Vergier yelped.

"We can't do that yet!" The other man yelped back.

"PAPA!" Charlie yelped, She ran to him. Soul and the man jumped out of the way as he caught her.

"O," Inspector Vergier said, "Charlotte, I'm relieved and glad you're alright."

"I'm fine father," She said as the let go.

"That's her father?" Soul asked. He was obviously surprised. Inspector Verger gave the two the evil eye then looked at me. He didn't say a word though. Blackstar attempted to jump on my with a chain scythe in his hands. He was trying to be like an assassin, but ultimately failed for he was being to loud. I blocked him with a swift blade change and swipe. I stood there with my arm… (err…) blade in front of me as I turned around.

"Dangerous school," Inspector Vergier said, "why would you allow kid's to have weapons?" He asked the man. He obviously didn't realize what had happened to my arm. Blackstar began to laugh with his hands on his waist. I slashed at him with the blunt side of the blade. He still went flying in the academy building. I switched my arm back to normal then walked up to Soul and the man.

"Such strength!' The man yelped quietly. "Says the zombie," I smirked as I talked quiet enough that the inspector and Charlie couldn't hear me. The man shrugged and walked off. Maka walked out to Soul.

"I want to see the headmaster of this academy," Inspector Vergier started, "I want to know why my daughter got enrolled here, at the DWMA!"

"We never told you the name of the academy," Soul said. His hands were in his jacket pockets. Charlie looked both surprised and annoyed at the same time.

"Soul!" I heard Maka whisper as she thwacked him in the head with a hard cover book. "Follow me." We all did. She lead to a big door and she knocked on it. It opened up on it's own and we walked inside. It was a very instering room. It had a blue sky with moving clouds and flying window. A man in a black cloak and mask was waiting inside.

"Oh!" he said, he had a funny voice. "PAUL VERGIER! I THOUGHT YOU HATED US!" He really did seam surprised.


End file.
